fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Blade Zero UXP: The Great War Between Heaven
Holy Blade Zero UXP: The Great War Between Heaven & The Underworld- Supreme Clash Between The Warriors Of God & Lucifer For The Fate Of Earth & The Entire Universe, Absolute Peace & Freedom or Total Dominance & Destruction is a fan fictional media story focusing on The Great War between The Angels & Devils for control of Earth & the universe. This is a massive semi-crossover franchise, it is also a video game series just like Kingdom Hearts, also a movie series & television too. The alternate titles for this story is call Spirit Blade Mega Surge: Protectors of the Sipernatural World & Spirit Blade X-Storm Infinity: The Great Masters / Defenders of the Universe. Plot The never ending war between The Angels & The Demons lasted for8,000 on planet Earth. This war gave many casulties to both sides including the near destruction of their great nations: Heaven & The Underworld & their beloved leaders: The Almighty Christian God & The 7 Great Satans. The war still continues on through their successors. 10 incredibly strong Seraphs take over as The new Leaders of Heaven with Archangels Neo-Queen Serenity & Michael. 7 powerful Devils with powers that are equal or superior to the Original Satans, but do not have their blood took over as the new leaders of The Devils with Queen Sarenia & Sirzechs Lucifer. These warriors lead their armies to battle throughout the ages. Now the battle still continues on Earth during the 21st century. No side has claimed victory yet. This war has lasted a lot longer than The Cybertronian Civil War between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Decepticons, the Transformers have formed an alliance with the Angels & Demons to one up each other. The Transformers & Spirit Soliders are in for a entire universe full of adventures. The Decepticons & Devils want to enslave humanity unless The Autobots & Angels are willing to stand in their way. The Angels & Autobots absolutely refuse to Earth fall to the same fate as as Cybertron & Heaven and vowed to protect the Earth from evil no matter what. Angels God *God from The Bible *Lady Lilith Serpahims *Michael *Gabriel *Raphael *Uriel *Sachiel *Sailor Cosmos / Neo-Queen Serenity *Naonha Takamachi *Fate Testarossa Harlaown *Raguel *Metatron *Sandalphon *Sariel *Kaizaiel Ophanims / Thrones *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Earth *Sailor Sun *Sailor Starlight *Sailor Nemsis Cherubims *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Star Fighter *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Healer Virtues / Strongholds *Tai Kamiya & Agumon *Matt Ishida & Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon *Izzy Izumi & Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon *Joe Kido & Gomamon *Tk Takaishi & Patamon *Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon *Jun Motomiya & Lopmon *Shiro Yamamoto & Dracomon *Rei Saiba & Lunamon *Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon *Angie Hinamoto & Ogremon Demigods / Angel Hybrids Prinipalities / Rulers Authorities / Powers *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Dominions Angels Archangels *Neo-Queen Serenity / Sailor Cosmos *Michael Brave Saints Autobots Primes / Autobot Supreme Commanders *Optimus Prime *Solarflare Prime *Lunar Prime *Alpha Trion *King Maximo *Maxima Prime *Venomus Prime *Rawthorn Prime Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots Superion Protectobots Defensor Cybertron Elite Guard The 9 Female Autobots Maximals Headmasters Monsterbots Allies Worlds Television Series Movies Video Games Extras *Serenity & Michael are Archangels because they possess a grand total of 12 golden wings making both insanely powerful. *Serenity weilds The Legendary All Powerful Holy Sword of Arthurian Legend: Excalibur. *The Angels & Devils created The Brave Saint & Evil Piece system to recuit other races into their ranks. *Nanoha & Fate are Serenity's stidents, she trained them to harness their power and have achieve Seraph class status. Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Transformers Fanfiction Kingdom Hearts Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction